duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death the Lost, Demon Revolution
Death The Lost, Demon Revolution is the Revolution 0 of the past and the weakest of the 3 Revolution 0. Despite this, he is still extremely powerful. (Although not in the real game.) Story When Killer the Kill fought Guerilla Launcher, Guerilla Launcher was too hard to defeat. Therefore sacrificing his life, he revived the hero of the past, and fused with it, becoming the nightmare of the past, Death the Lost, imbued with the power of nightmarish horror. Now gaining this new form, the new Death the Lost kills Guerrilla Launcher in one hit. Then he rushed to the Light civilization to fight Redzone, Roaring Invasion with Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution but Redzone's endurance was so high that the 2 fail to defeat him. Then a third Revolution 0, Miradante, Time Revolution came in and Redzone was defeated. Then he went to the mountain to prevent Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden from awakening, but then the fire Invaders awoken Dokindam X and he sealed Death the Lost with his lances. Death the Lost was never heard of again. Unfortunately unlike Miradante and Dogiragon, Death the Lost was an extremely unfortunate character and , his user in the anime was equally unfortunate, making him one of the victims of Invader and Fire/Light bias of the producers of the game. Powers As the Revolution 0 of the past, Death the Lost has the nightmarish powers of the past and can easily drain vitality from opponents. When his revolution 0 mode is awakened, all of his eyes on his body awake and the eye's gazes greatly cripple the enemy. He then finishes it with a swipe of his claws. He apparently can also tie enemies with tentacles from his eyes. Card Explanation This card, unfortunately, was one of the, if not the weakest of Legend Rares and further proves the producer's bias for Fire or Light. It isn't a junk rare like Katsumugen, Climax, but it's still mediocre. In fact, it is among one of the One-Coin Legends and sold for around 100 to 300 yen per card. This card costs 8 and is an evolution creature, which is typical upon the stronger Revolutionaries which were infamous for being terribly slow. But enough talk, into the effects. Its first effect is a come into play effect that discards the opponent's entire hand. This is really powerful, but it does trigger Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal which is rarely seen in today's metagame anyway. Its second and Revolution 0 effect is its charm point, but also its death knell; when it attacks and you have no shields, it breaks all of your opponent's shields. This means that if you have no shields and it attacks, it breaks all of your opponent's shields and does a direct attack, putting an end to the opponent with only a single strike. Sounds like a rehash of Mad Romanov, the Wicked God into Miraculous Meltdown, or an easier to use "Mastermind", but the effect has many serious flaws in it. The first one is that it is a Revolution 0 effect, which is difficult to activate unless you keep sacrificing your shields as it's a bad idea to let your opponent break your shields. And secondly the effect it breaks shields, not puts them into the graveyard, and breaking shields is not a very good effect on their own. This is because that the opponent can use whatever Shield Triggers they want to stop the poor dragon, and the most common of them is a Death Hands in the face. Also, it is weak to Shield Savers since it breaks all shields at once. Finally, chump blocking can easily stop the direct attack part in its track. The good side is it does work with Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord, as Galamuta can disable the shield triggers and let Death the Lost finish the opponent easily if he has no blockers. Using this way, the player can sacrifice his shields with Aurora of Reversal too. In the first few mono-darkness Revolution Saga limited decks, it was used as a secondary finisher with only 1 copy (NOT as a deck concept! Too bad.) but later Galloween, Super Revenge is a more effective finisher so Death the Lost was dropped out of favor. Anime This was 's trump card, but the only times he won using it were against Katta in the episode of the card's debut and against in an irrevelant episode. Kojiro was irrevelant anyway, so who cares? In the newest ending of VSRF, he is seen tying Q.E.D.+, Final Dragon Logic with his tentacles, and that's a meta card. This means that he could be much stronger than his actual card was. Category:Characters Category:Revolutionary Category:Demon Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck